You can take my breath away
by Me-and-no-name
Summary: This is a one shot. About Mercedes and Sam. I hope you like it. Set on season 3.


**Author's note:** This is a one shot set after Kurt's and Mercedes conversation in my other fic You have my heart and my soul. But you don't have to read it before o read this. I hope you guys enjoy because Samcedes are one of the couples I like the most on the show. Nothing compared with Klaine. Come onw? Klaine is endgame. But still. So here it goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or any of the characters. I don't own Hero by Enrique Iglesias either. I only own this fic and my old guitar.

* * *

><p>After talking to Kurt in his locker Mercedes built up the courage to go talk to Sam.<p>

She has the perfect plan. She will sing to him and ask him if he stills care about her. He will say yes and they will be happy and together.

Smiling and pleased with herself she makes her way to her next class.

"Mercedes. Oh Mercedes! I'm so sorry" says Santana skipping to Mercedes I her way to the same class.

"What are you talking about, Santana? You are sorry about what?" Asks Mercedes a little annoyed.

"Ok, just hang in there. I saw trouty mouth."

"Okay?..."

"He was with Sugar."

"And? I'm not following Santana. What about Sam and sugar?"

"They were kissing next to his locker."

"Wh-What? Noooooo! No, no, no, no." Mercedes is almost hyper ventilating.

"I'm so freakig sorry Mercy. I really am. I know how much you care about him. I'm just telling you this because you are one of my best friends and I thought you deserved to know."

This piece of information just shatter Mercedes' World.

"But she has Rory!" Mercedes barely whisper.

"She was. She got pissed after discovering that the green guy played her by telling he was going to head back to Ireland. That was just a bunch of crap. He wanted only to get in her expensive pants. " State Santana looking less and less happy. However looking extremely scary by the second.

"I knew it! Soon or later Sam would get bored and move on."

"Do you want me to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her ass? Or on his ass? You just have to say the word." Say Santana looking really scary.

"No Santana leave them be! Sam is not my anything. He can date whoever he wants. The only person to blame for is me. I'm the one that didn't want to date him in the first place. " With a track of tears in her cheeks Mercedes walk away from Santana and the class.

"Hey? What are you doing? Mercedes? Where are you going? Oh!Crap. That's it where is that big idiot mouth? "

Breathing hard Mercedes goes in the first empty class she found and cries her eyes out. She didn't notice she was in glee class. The only thought she has was why did she took so long to make a decision. She broke Shane's heart. She broke Sam's and now she just shattered hers. She lost the boy and has only herself to blame.

* * *

><p>"Hey? Trouty Mouth! What is your problem? Too much lemon juice in that brain of yours? Or too much Na'vi speaking that is turning your brain into a blue mushroom?" Angrily Santana throws the words at Sam's face.<p>

"EErr…. I have no idea what are you talking about Santana!"

"Seriously? I'm talking about you and Sugar. You Jackass. "

"What? Me and Sugar? What? I'm very confused" say Sam genuinely looking confused.

"Let me break it out to you. I saw you two kissing. And now Mercedes is crying hiding in glee class with a broken heart all because of you."

"Mercedes?" Sam whispers her name with a dreaming look. Then he processes what he just listen. "Wait, wait, wait. Mercedes is crying? What? Why? Hey! I didn't kiss Sugar."

"Enormous lips! I saw! Don't you dare fool me! "

"Santana hear me out. I didn't kiss Sugar. She kissed me. "

* * *

><p><em>After coming from synchronized swimming Sam opens his locker to get the English books to his next class when he is lip attacked by Sugar. <em>

"_What Hell Sugar? Are you insane? What was that about? You know I have feelings for Mercedes. "_

"_Baby, everybody knows that. I just don't care. I need help to make Artie jealous and you (apart from those too hot gay guys) the only cute who can do this for I told him what happen with Rory his being mean to me. Just because a chose Rory over him on Valentine's day. So, will you help me by kissing me all the time and being my boyfriend? And besides you're single. You can use a little spoon of Sugar in your life. " say a very sassy Sugar._

"_I'm flattered but I'm afraid I can't help you. What will Mercedes think? Besides she the only one I want kiss all the time. Sorry Sugar."_

"_Baby, you're no fun. Maybe my dad can buy me a boyfriend to make Artie Jealous. Bye now."_

* * *

><p>"Oh! Shit! That's what happened? Crap! Poor Mercedes. She is heartbroken over nothing! She thinks you moved on."<p>

" I don't understand why is so down about this. She doesn't want me. Even now when she is single." Say a sad Sam.

"Trouty mouth, she is in love with you big time. Go after her and tell her the truth. I know I messed up I should have asked you first about the kiss. But maybe you can use this. O get her" Encourages Santana.

"What if she doesn't believe me and turn me down? Again!" Panics Sam.

"Trust me she won't. Shout this big mouth. And go! Go get her fish lips."

"Thank you Santana"

"Yeah! Yeah! Now go before I get all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass."

* * *

><p>"You lost him! Again you lost him. But this time was your fault. And now you lost him for good." Mercedes whispers in a broken way. Follow by a flow of tears.<p>

While she is crying her soul out. She doesn't see Sam entering the room and picking up a guitar. She only notice when she hears the melody followed by Sam's soft voice.

**Would you dance  
>If I asked you to dance?<br>Would you run  
>And never look back?<br>Would you cry  
>If you saw me cryin'<br>Would you save my soul tonight?**

**Would you tremble  
>If I touched your lips?<br>Would you laugh?  
>Oh please tell me this.<br>Now would you die  
>For the one you love?<br>Hold me in your arms tonight.**

**(Chorus)  
><strong>

**I can be your hero, baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<strong>

With cute smile Sam leans and kisses the tears in Mercedes cheeks.

**I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<strong>

Leaving the guitar Sam takes Mercedes hands and sings the next part of the song. Looking straight to her eyes.

**Would you swear  
>That you'll always be mine?<br>Would you lie?  
>Would you rub in mind?<br>Have I gone too deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>Well,I don't care you're here tonight.**

**(Chorus)  
><strong>

**I can be your hero baby.  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.<strong>

**You can take my breath away**

**I can be your hero**

Finishing the music just like Human Nature, he leans and gives her a sweet kiss.

"Sam! What are you doing? Hell to the no. I'm not doing this all over again. First was Shane. Now is Sugar. I'm not a Cheater. I can't do this. I just can't. I…."

"Hey! You're not a cheater. And I'm not with Sugar. Santana got all wrong. That kiss meant nothing. Sugar was just being her mad self. She attacked me."

"Y- you two are not a c-couple?"

"No! How can I be with someone else if you are the one that I want to be? Mercedes I'm in love with you. Please say we can be together. Please."

"You, you are still in lo-love with me?" Looking shy she asks him.

Sam wraps his arms around her and answers. "I love you Mercedes. Will you be my girlfriend?"

With a deep content sigh Mercedes rest her head on his shoulder and say. "Yes."

"Oh! Thank God. Finally" Say Sam relived.

Mercedes giggles and kisses him deeply this time. After a moment they are gasping for air. So they broke the embrace and Mercedes asks: " Why did Sugar attacked you? Do I have to worry? Or do I have to kick her ass? "

"Oh! You are so beautiful when you are jealous!" Looking dreamily Sam says.

"I am not jealous and you didn't answer my question." State Mercedes looking annoyed.

"Hey! Come here beautiful. I promise you don't have nothing to worry about. I will tell you every single thing you want to know. But maybe later. Now I wanna hold you. Can I do that?"

"Okay. But you will tell me later"

"I promise"

And then Mercedes steps forward and embrace him.

"I love Mercedes."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**I hope you guys like it. **

**I just had to put Santana in the mix. I like her too much.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**I heart you all!**

**;***


End file.
